


laying in my lap (you just keep on bleeding)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Tears, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Horror, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Protective Jonny d'Ville, Soft Jonny d'Ville, This is the fic i was talking about in the last fics tags, Tim/Jonny is very vague, fae/faer pronouns for tim, im suffering from Jonny D'Ville inserts himself into every story disease, this is 1234 words holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: In which Tim trips and messes up his eyes when he hits his head. Marius takes care of him a bit, Jonny shows up later.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Marius von Raum & Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	laying in my lap (you just keep on bleeding)

Tim and Marius were poking through one of the strange bays when Tim tripped over faer own feet, stumbling with a surprised yelp. 

Marius snorted, expecting Tim to catch faerself.

But fae didn't, tripping and stumbling over faer feet. It was almost comical, as fae squeaked in alarm. 

Marius smiled, unable to hold in a laugh as fae flailed.

Tim properly fell, moments later. 

Fae didn't immediately get up and whirl around and shoot him for laughing, for retribution.

Fae just fell.

Tim’s head slammed into the wall with a sound between a loud clang and a dull thud.

Marius winced sharply at that, hoping that wasn't the sound of Tim's eyes slamming into the wall. 

That would be _very_ bad.

Tim's eyes broke nearly as often as his arm.

Tim crumbled. Confirming Marius’s theory. 

Wheezing whimpers the only sound fae was capable of making. The only sound fae could manage beyond the stabbing pain in faer skull.

Marius sucked in a breath. Because that was _absolutely_ the sound of Tim’s eyes crashing into the wall.

Fuck.

Tim snapped faer hands to faer face, palms over faer eyes. Tim was practically gasping for breath as fae sat there. Blood running down faer cheeks in a mockery of tears as Marius instantly dropped next to faer, hands hovering but not quite touching.

"Tim?"

"Fuck." Tim gasped. " _Ow._ "

"I- shit. _Shit_ -"

"Shut the fuck up. I can't-" fae cut faerself off with a heaving choked sound. Curling faer head tighter into faer arms.

Fae looked pathetic curled up like this.

Guilt for laughing gnawed at Marius’s stomach.

He should have steadied faer.

Marius pulled his hands back, biting at his lips. “Can I sit with you?”

“Do whatever.” Tim snapped, wincing harshly.

Pain made Tim snappy, anxious. Quicker to snap.

Especially when it was faer eyes causing the pain.

Marius figured it was because Tim was scared of feeling vulnerable, scared of feeling helpless, scared of being unable to protect faerself.

To fae tended to yell, to scare off threats.

Like a scared cat puffing itself up to seem scarier.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Marius reminded Tim softly. Tim stiffened a bit, before mumbling something that was almost an ok.

Marius sat next to faer, trying to ignore the worry building in his chest.

Fae would be fine. He’s seen Tim break faer eyes dozens of times. 

Fae would be so fine. 

Tim eventually unfurled from the ball fae had become. Face covered in faer own blood, moving carefully and deliberately so not to move faer face too quickly.

Tim's eyes were just short of horrifying.

Marius had seen gore before, of course, has seen Tim’s eyes in worse shape than this. But that didn't get rid of the worried apprehension bubbling in his chest at the sight of them being damaged.

"Help me up." Fae managed, sticking out a hand. It was trembling slightly.

Marius nodded, springing to his feet and helping Tim stand.

The plates that made Tim's eyes had shifted, the metal crooked. Bent inward. Overlapping along the edges and obviously just _wrong._

The edges were bleeding steadily. Dripping bloody tears.

It looked like it hurt a lot.

Marius wouldn't have been surprised if Tim were half-blind with how bent the metal looked.

Tim looked about the furthest thing from okay as fae stumbled to faer feet, nearly pitching sideways.

"Tim?" Marius's voice rose an octave as Tim swayed. Hands pressed against faer face. 

"Can I lean on you?" Tim's voice was stilted, pained. Marius was already stepping forward as fae spoke.

"Of course." 

Tim’s eyes looked _awful._ This was _bad_. 

Tim's arm snapped out as Marius drew closer. Practically crashing against Marius's side.

His breathing was ragged, leaning hard against Marius. 

"Tim-" Marius starts, finding his balance with Tim leaning on him like this.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to have to disagree."

"You're not a fucking doctor."

"I am. And _regardless._ I've seen your eyes enough times to tell when they're broke."

"Fuck off." Tim kept one hand pressed tightly to faer face, the other hooked around Marius to keep faerself up. 

Marius could feel Tim trembling a bit.

"I'm bringing you to a couch." 

"I can walk." Tim’s grumbled but made no effort to pull away.

"Then why are you leaning on me?"

Tim said nothing while Marius escorted faer to the nearest common room.

Fae all but collapsed onto the couch. Curling into a ball around faer head. Face buried into one of the throw pillows.

Tim looked awful.

Marius felt awful for not being able to help.

So he just sat there, unsure of what to do. 

Eventually, he hesitantly rested a hand on Tim’s side.

“What?” Tim mumbled. The anger from before nowhere to be found. Fae just sounded hurt.

“Are you going to be okay?” Marius asked, trying to sound gentle.

“Jonny’ll fix my face later.” Tim mumbled, face mashed into the now bloody pillow.

“Do you want me to get him?”

“He’ll kill you. He’s in a real shit mood today.” 

“Damn.”

“Mm.” Tim took a shuddering breath. “It just fucking hurts.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don't know. Stay with me I guess. I don't- I’m not in a chaos mood right now.”

“Fair.”

It wasn't long later that Tim rolled over and rested faer head in Marius’s lap. Still bleeding, but not nearly as much.

Fae leaned into Marius’s hand when he started stroking faer hair. It would have been cute in any other circumstances.

Tim’s face was a bloody mess, but fae didn't seem to mind much.

Eventually, Tim fell mostly asleep.

Marius was just glad fae wasn't whimpering in pain every few seconds anymore.

Marius had gotten one, two, five, ten, thirteen- too many to count braids done, when Jonny walked in what felt like hours later. Tim had fully nodded off by then.

Jonny wore an expression torn between oh-fuck-it's-not-only-Tim-in-here, annoyance, guilt, and hastily plastered on indifference.

Marius waved hello.

Jonny strolled over, looking at Tim critically. Expression having solidified into fake indifference with only the slightest hint of oh-fuck-my-partners-hurt.

“What happened?” He asked, voice biting in the way it always got when he was trying to hide worry. Sharp around the edges.

He and Tim were similar like that, puffing up like a cornered animal when upset.

“Tim tripped, bashed faer head on the wall,” Marius said. “Said you’d fix faer eyes later.”

“I will but fuck.” Jonny looked at Tim’s eyes, expression cracking into just barely hidden worry. “Looks like a whole damn screw came out.”

“I assume thats bad?”

“ _Yes, Marius._ A screw coming out of faer mechanism is _bad.”_

“Just checking.”

“I’ll.. I’ll bring faer to the repairs lab-room-thingy when fae wake up. How long’s fae been asleep?”

Marius shrugs. “You think I can comprehend time?”

Jonny groans, and sits down, throwing himself against the back of the couch. “You're useless.”

“Rude.”

Jonny sighed, shutting his eyes. “So fae just tripped?”

“Yeah. Over faer own feet.”

“Dumbass,” Jonny's voice was a tad soft as he looked down at Tim. “But you're _certain_ you had nothing to do with it?”

“Yes, Jonny.”

“You’re not just lying so I don't kill you so many times it takes a week to reform?”

“Jonny you can ask Aurora. Fae just tripped.”

“Aurora—” Jonny started, but before he could finish, a screen on the wall read [MARIUS IS NOT LYING] in all capital letters.

Jonny exhaled slowly. “You're off the hook this time, Von Raum.”

“Glad to hear it, D’ville.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumble: @gunpowderdtim


End file.
